Salad du Jour
by il0vesunfl0wers
Summary: Like I said, we need more Ravy, which is even better when steamay! So click to read, you won't regret it.


A/N: Ivy and Rachel are in an established relationship. Special thanks to terpsichorean for your super duper proofreading.

Disclaimer: The usual. Not mine, not for profit, but definitely for entertainment and to quench a thirst for some hot Ravy goodness with a side of lemon.

Rated M for More-Sexy-Ravy! You asked for le steam, so I'm giving it to ya. Rather explicitly, I might add. ;) Okay, hands in your pants where I can't see them! XD Just kidding. I don't want to know where your hands are! =P And now, without further ado, I present to you…

* * *

><p><strong>Salad du Jour<strong>

by Athena, a.k.a. il0vesunfl0wers

I follow Rachel into the kitchen, more than a little excited. She says she feels like having some salad, and that I should sit down and relax while she makes it. I leave to turn on the stereo while she gathers essential ingredients and items from the fridge and cupboards. By the time I return and settle in for the show, she's happily slicing and dicing an heirloom tomato. I sit on my chair and watch her groove to Queen Latifah crooning a sensual and soulful 'Simply Beautiful'. Rachel blows me a kiss then goes back to chopping some iceberg lettuce.

Extra crispy. Nice.

As I watch her, I wonder when making salad became so sexy. It used to just be lunch. Now... Was it when I noticed the way her breasts bounce a little as she tosses the salad? Or maybe when I discovered her habit of making smacking noises as she licks salad dressing off her finger. Sometimes that dressing drips onto some patch of creamy skin, making me fantasize about licking it off her delicious body. Or maybe it's all the winks and playful smiles she flashes at me while she works. They make me want to throw her onto the kitchen counter and make wild and crazy love to her.

As much as she brings out the best in me, sometimes even _I'm_ shocked at some of the raunchy things that come out of my mouth when I'm around her. I turn into a dirty old vampire with nothing but lecherous designs on my woman. Sometimes I feel like a porn star given the chance to act out my wildest fantasies. It's like I'm perpetually horny in her presence. Then again, after years of pent up sexual frustration…

Rachel walks past me towards the fridge, her sexy bum swishing along the way, interrupting my carnal ruminations. Or not. Her itty-bitty excuse for a skirt should be classified as a Weapon of Mass Distraction. It is so damn tight that I feel obliged to loosen it up. I stalk after her like a panther, sniffing and salivating as she opens the fridge door and bends over to reach for… something. Whatever. She looks so yummy, I just want to—

"Have you seen the salad dressing?" she asks.

"I'd rather see _you_ undressing."

"Jesus!" she squeals, jumping a little as she spins, her hand on her chest, when she finds me right behind her all of a sudden. "Ivy!"

"You want an apron? Naked with an apron works, too." My hands trail down her sides, which earns a gasp. "Though you really don't need it for what I have in mind," I add. I squeeze her hips and bite my lower lip, showing a little fang, knowing how it turns her on.

"I'll bet. Honestly, you are _such_ a horn dog!"

"And you're not?"

"Fine, I am, but Ivy," she pouts, letting the last syllable trail off, "I'm hungry and I gotta eat."

"No problem. I'll give you something to eat." My brows waggle at her.

"You're hopeless," she says, laughing. "Sometimes your libido needs an off-switch."

"But where's the fun in that?"

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, still grinning. I really can't help myself. There's nothing quite like Rachel prancing around naked in a pixy-free church, so I can hardly be blamed for trying to move things in that direction. She is ripe for the taking with her defenses so close to utter collapse. I can smell it. As soon as she closes the fridge door and turns around, I grab her and kiss her. Well, I try to, but she keeps prying my hands off, giggling and trying to wiggle away, fueling my desire.

"Ivy! What did I say?"

"I forget." I manage to kiss her this time.

"Mmph. What about lunch?"

"I don't care. I want _you_."

I grab her blouse and tear it open. Thank God she's wearing a delightfully tight snap-button top today or I'd never hear the end of it. I suppose I've caused an alarming number of 'wardrobe malfunctions', resulting in one too many tattered rags that used to be clothing. She's most upset about losing some favorite lingerie or extra racy something that she meticulously hunted for our mutual enjoyment. It's not my fault that she gets me way too excited and I end up ripping open my presents. A crime of passion? Tell _her _that. She gets plenty of orgasms and replacement couture after all, so I'd say it's a pretty fair trade.

I kiss Rachel hard at mid-gasp. With a flick of my fingers, her strapless bra falls to the floor. Her arms and legs wrap around me as I lift her up. Still kissing, I carry her with lightning speed to our dining table. I lay her down on top of it, make quick work of her belt and zipper, and yank her skirt and panties off. I pull up a chair and sit between her legs. Bending her knees, I eagerly pull her thighs towards me. Lips smacking, my eyes rake over every inch of her skin. Now _this _is what I call a Happy Meal!

Slowly my mouth descends. Despite her earlier protests, her pussy is glistening, and her hips rise to meet me. I inhale deeply, relishing her unique fragrance, letting the sweet sensation tingle in my insides. I plant a series of feather-light kisses along her inner thighs moving towards her groin, never quite touching the tender flesh where she wants me most. She whimpers in consternation. I blow my warm breath along her center, and she moans as her head sinks back on the table with a thump. Her hands grab my head. Moaning myself, I wrap my mouth around her honey pot and suck lightly at the opening.

"Ah!"

I flick my tongue all over her flesh, stimulating rich nerve endings, eliciting more of her essence. I feel like sprinkling some kind of spice on her—something that would make her burn, something that would make my mouth water. I love making her squirm and moan uncontrollably, like she's doing now.

There's something about the timbre of my voice that drives her absolutely wild, especially when it deepens. So naturally I use it to my advantage. "_So_ succulent... _so_ juicy... _luscious_…" I tell her, stretching every syllable and sibilant for maximum effect between languid strokes. "I just love it when I... _taste_ you, mmm..." Her pelvis strains into my mouth as she groans. Her nails dig into my scalp, making me hiss against her flesh, which in turn makes her cry out. The scent of her arousal thickens, and her juices trickle south. My mouth waters at the sight, then I resume worshiping my goddess with my lips and tongue.

"But Ivyyy..."

"_I'm_ starving, Rachel, and I gotta have you _now_." With eyes full of mischief and a wicked smile, I tongue-lash her, triggering a series of mewls so intoxicating that I could get drunk just from hearing them. God, I'm on fire. I'm so hot for her right now and I don't want to stop, but with the way she's gripping my head, I have no choice but to look up at her. "Would you like me to continue, or is it salad you really want, hmm?" I tease. She just glares at me, and I grin in triumph. "I didn't think so."

I just love to eat her out. I really do. I love hearing the sounds she makes, whatever I do to her. And I love to watch her while I'm at it, especially when she's thrashing and losing control like she's doing now—such a beautiful sight.

There are times when I haven't even touched her yet, haven't released any pheromones, and already she would be drenched. I would simply let my warm breath wash over her, maybe talk to her down there, tell her what I plan to do, tell her how I'll make her come. Tell her all kinds of things till she begs me to fuck her already.

I dip my tongue in slowly, tensing the muscle as it slides effortlessly into her, pushing in as far as I can go. I let it linger for a moment while my throat rumbles, sending vibrations that make her shudder. Her thighs squeeze my head, but I don't mind. The tip of my tongue flutters along her inner walls, teasing till they quiver, till her abs tremble. Drawing it out, I make sure to graze along the roof of her love tunnel and take my time as I lave her folds up to her clit. I suck on it lightly, loving the way it swells up and quivers in my mouth. With my tongue flat and thick, and with just the right pressure, I stroke her slowly… up… and down… then up… down... and dip inside again and again.

"Ahh! Ivvyyy!"

From between her legs I can see her eyes squeezed shut and her head tipped back, her mouth hanging open, her chest heaving, her breathing shallow. My hands traverse her hills and valleys and caress their way up to her breasts. They're so soft in contrast to her nipples. My palms encircle the nubs, making them pucker even more into rock-hard peaks. How I want to lick and suckle them, but not yet. She arches into my hands, so I squeeze them, massaging them just as I massage her engorged clit with my tongue. So delicious! My tongue traces her folds, gathering the moisture, which I drink in like the finest champagne. Tilting my head to the side, I nibble gently on one swollen lip, pull and suck on it with gusto, then dip my tongue lightly from side to side along her entire slit till she screams and bucks into my mouth. She spreads her legs wider and digs her nails into my scalp hard enough to make me hiss. Then I moan against her little slice of heaven, letting her know how much I enjoy doing this to her, letting her know how much I crave her, cherish her.

"You taste _so_ _good_, Rachel. Such a unique flavor." I inhale deeply. "And your scent, oh God, it's driving me crazy."

"Fuuuuck!"

Her profanity spurs me on. It tells me she's losing what little control she has left. I could be losing my own, but I have learned to tame it so I can prolong this indulgence, see how far I can get before she breaks.

I tilt my head to the other side, giving her other lip the same treatment, but this time my tongue wiggles outside her slit, just before I plunge back inside in quick strokes and flick her inner walls. My nose and chin, moist from my loving, paint patterns of love on her skin. No surface is left untended. I lavish all of her with affection, worship her thoroughly with my mouth and hands, and whisper her name in muffled prayers.

"So good," she rasps. "Oh God… So good!"

My hands squeeze her ass and lift it up so I can probe deeper into her core. Her legs wrap over my shoulders and pull me closer to her. As she does so, I slowly stand up from the chair while my arms snake around her thighs to steady her. Rachel's hands reach up to grasp the edge of the table and hold on desperately even as she thrashes against me. Screaming my name, her back arches as the waves of ecstasy surge and erupt in mighty spasms. Her love juices gush into my mouth, coating me with sweet ambrosia. My body answers, sending liquid fire welling up from my core to spike up into my belly, radiate into my chest, and burst through my mouth. My orgasm explodes in gasps and moans that resonate into her center, amplifying her pleasure as if it would never end.

I hold onto her thighs as both our bodies continue to tremble. My breath hitches as the pleasure slowly subsides. I lap up her nectar, unable to resist the taste and sweet scent that surrounds me, unsure whether I enjoy this or her blood more. My own fluids stream down my inner thighs, but I couldn't care less. I might very well pass out from the ecstasy coursing through my veins.

Whimpers follow as her body slumps back, so I gently lower her to the table and lean over to embrace her. Her arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight, holding my head close to her breast where heat ebbs and flows. I listen to her thundering heartbeat and gasps for breath. That's right, _I did that._

At moments like this, I know that she's still feeling it, that she wants to stay connected to me to share that heat. I know because I feel the same. Something inside me wants to hang on tight to share the love I feel so deeply, a love so great it makes my heart want to burst from my chest. It's as if holding her will keep it in place, and I cherish the feeling so much that I never want to let go.

"Oh God. You… you're…" she pants. Her heart is still pounding violently beneath my cheek. "So incredible, you know that…? You're probably tired of hearing it."

"Mmm, never."

"You… you make me come so hard… every time." She pulls me up to her and kisses me hard. "Mmph. Every goddamn time, baby… Damn."

My mouth widens. She's such a great ego-booster. "I aim to please."

"You have _great _aim. God I'm still… I still want you."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Jesus. Gimme a minute. I need to catch my breath."

Perhaps that is partly because I have been nuzzling her chest. I can't help rubbing my face against the sweat in the valley of her breasts, letting it mingle with mine. It is both a comforting and erotic gesture. I drag the tip of my tongue sideways between the twin slopes. She moans and arches into me.

"Ivy?"

"Hmm?"

"As much as I love what you're doing, why the Turn aren't you naked yet?"

Not a moment later, my clothes litter the kitchen floor. It's one of the few times I tolerate disorder. Getting Rachel-nookie is far more important after all.

"Better?" I reply in a low voice, grinning.

"Mmm, definitely. Now come here, sexy."

I lean back down into her open arms to press my lips to hers. She groans upon tasting herself, and from the way she's squirming beneath me, I'd say she likes it. She told me long ago that at first she found it disconcerting, but in time she learned to associate it with orgasms, because I caused them—numerous times, might I add—it somehow began to turn her on. Which is good, because when I taste myself on her tongue, it turns _me_ on knowing that she enjoyed making me come.

Yes, kissing Rachel is one of my favorite pastimes. So are licking and suckling her breasts. So naturally, I head south once more in pursuit of mutual happiness. I could do this to her for hours if she'd let me. Her pert, smaller breasts are like giant lollipops that I can never get enough of. They call to me, and when they jiggle, or when her tips pucker up, they send a subliminal message telling me to lick them silly.

I nuzzle the underside of her breast with my nose, then leisurely kiss and lick my way along the perimeter. She holds my head in her hands, purring and massaging my scalp. I hold the small of her back to support her, knowing in the back of my mind that lying on a hard surface isn't the most comfortable place in the world, despite how sexy it looks. For now, however, I just want to pleasure her for as long as she can take it.

My tongue swirls sluggishly towards a hardened nipple, and when I finally reach it, I flatten my tongue and give it one long, hard lick, enjoying the sounds she makes while she writhes beneath me. I suckle slowly, stretching the elastic flesh, and then release it with a pop. I run my tongue over and around it, and flick it hard and soft, fast and slow.

Her other breast must feel all lonely and neglected by now. We can't have that, can we? Looks like Rachel agrees, because immediately she pushes it up into my mouth. This nipple is far more sensitive than the other, so I make it a point to let it wait its turn till it badly needs some TLC.

"You're so good at this. Ohhh!"

I engulf her breast with my mouth as much as I can. As I suckle her nipple, I gather her up in my arms and lift her gently. Sitting back on the chair, I lower her to me till she straddles my thighs. Her arms wrap around my head and pull me tight, so hard that I would have choked on her breast if I hadn't anticipated it. One hand glides down her spine, my fingertips ghosting along her curves, eliciting hisses, making her arch up further into me and clutch at me. Her slick skin is like silk. I splay my fingers to cover as much terrain as possible. Finally I trace circles along her shapely derrière till I find a particular hotspot guaranteed to make her gasp and quiver. I caress it repeatedly, and she mewls as her cheeks clench. Her juices dribble and pool down on my thighs, which turns me on so much that I lick and suck harder.

"Ivy! Ah!"

If I want to, I can make her come just by doing this, but I don't want her to reach orgasm just yet. I only want to throw logs into the fire. I want to feel her tremble in my arms when she shatters in ecstasy. I want to feel her body—all of it—on her way there.

My hand glides over to her thigh. I rake my fingernails down slowly, and growl when she hisses and tugs my hair sharply.

"Ivy, I want you inside me. N-now. Now!"

I release her nipple briefly to rasp, "Your wish is my command," and as I flick my tongue on her nipple, my fingers maneuver to her dripping center. I plunge right in without preamble, licking each nipple back and forth in time with the motion of my fingers. I'm in no hurry, mind you.

Her pleasure builds up quickly. She's probably still reeling from her last orgasm and from my attentions to her breasts. Her hips gyrate, moving up and down in sync with my thrusts, clutching my fingers in her moist heat. At some point I stop moving my hand to let her pleasure herself on my fingers as I continue to lave her nipples. Her nails dig into my shoulders as she moans deeply. I'm likely to have marks and bruises, but I pay it no mind. I lick her throat up to her chin and finally claim her lips, and she kisses me back like she's starving. She whimpers when I resume my motions.

"Bite me," she breathes into my mouth. "Hoh. Yesss. Bite me."

My lips twitch in response, and I flash my canines. The scent of her arousal blossoms further. I silently debate where I want to burrow my fangs. She has enough scars on her neck, and I don't want to mess up our rhythm just to bite her thighs or thereabouts. Her hands on my hair jerk me up to face her.

"What are you waiting for, baby?"

Her eyes are so hazy with desire. I just have to kiss her again. Soon enough, she pushes my head down to her breast once more. I glance up at her and smile in understanding. Releasing a wave of pheromones, she moans and pushes in to me as I sink my fangs into the top of her breast, lingering there for a moment. Soon, her blood floods my mouth with its warmth and richness. She grinds herself hard against me, riding me as I thrust my fingers deep inside her. She's so close. I can feel it.

"Ohhhh yyyyyeeeessss! Unnnnh! Ivy!" She stiffens when our auras begin to merge.

It's at times like this when I feel closest to her, in a way that I have never felt with anyone else. She gives herself so completely, sharing her blood with a trust so deep that it unravels and purifies me. I used to feel guilty when I took someone's blood, but not with Rachel. Her blood is an elixir, a gift so freely given, with no demand for exchange other than unconditional love, which I willingly give.

This intimacy is so much more than what we fondly call 'aural sex'. When our auras merge, the love that envelops our joined bodies literally makes us one in heart, mind, and soul. I feel _all_ of her, just as she feels all of me. Nothing could be more sacred. It's exquisite beyond words. In this moment, more than any other, I feel secure, loved, and whole.

Shaking, I gently withdrew my fangs from her heaving breast. I want to watch her when she comes. Mewling and panting, her eyes flutter open. Delirious with pleasure, she grins at me. Her cheeks are rosy with exertion, and eyes are dilated and smoky, searing my gaze so that I can't look away.

Her blood trickles down from the twin punctures and coats her nipple, and I can't help but lap it up. Still, I continue to watch her face. She bucks uncontrollably. Then suddenly, she stiffens and screams in my arms. Her body bows back. So magnificent! I wrap my mouth on her nipple once more, tasting the commingling of blood and sweat. Her whole body convulses, her hips jerk against my hand inside her, her inner walls contract and clamp down on my fingers, and I am lost.

Fully spent, she sinks down on my shoulders, her body sagging against mine. "Oh God… I feel like I just ran a marathon."

"Another one."

"Yeah." She giggles.

We stay cuddling, enjoying the aftermath till our hearts calm down. I purr in contentment and rock her gently. God, I love this woman!

My wish had come true, just when I lost all hope. I had dreamed of a perfect love, and here it is right next to me. I cried the day she finally realized the beauty of this intimacy, when she let me have it all, when she shared my dream with me. She told me that she not only loved me, but that she fell in love with me, too. I don't want to cry all over again, so I just keep holding onto her, cherishing the warmth of her body, feeling her love seep into my soul.

Moments later, my throat rumbles, and soon my body shakes. She stirs and mutters weakly into my neck, "What?"

"Nothing," I reply, then rest my head back on her chest... till I start chuckling once more.

She pulls back, her brows creasing a little. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about earlier, how you would have rather had some salad than orgasms."

"Hey, I was really hungry!" Her stomach grumbles, as if to prove her point, and we both laugh. She kisses me softly and whispers, "But I'm glad that you made me come."

"Twice."

"Mmmm, yes, thank you." She grins, twirling her fingers in my hair.

"Anytime." I squeeze her ass and leer at my favorite witch. "There's more where that came from."

"Hallelujah!"

"Though I have to admit, I'm the one who got to eat. Sorry, dear heart."

She pinches my nose. "Uh huh. Sure you are."

"You know you like it."

"I love it." Her eyes soften. "And I love _you_. For all that you are. _So much._"

Her words and the sudden seriousness in her voice catch me off guard. I try to tell her that I love her, too, but for some reason the words would not come out. So instead, I cup her cheek and stroke her face with my thumb. She must have read my mind, must have seen the mist clouding my eyes, because when she plants a kiss on my palm and turns to me, in her eyes I see all the love I feel staring right back at me. I lean over and brush my lips against hers with all the tenderness and fondness I could muster, hoping it would be enough to convey what words could not. A new spark ignites between us as the kiss deepens. Hands start roaming and grabbing flesh. I nibble on her earlobe while she nips my neck and shoulders. As she cups my breasts and my hands trail down her sides, her stomach grumbles again, this time longer and louder.

Sighing, I pull away from her, but I'm not too disappointed. There's more than one way to show how much you love someone.

"All right, beautiful," I say, smiling. "Let's go and feed you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A few days later…_

"Hi mom… Ivy and I are at the grocery store," I say into my cell phone, casually picking up a melon. "Yeah, we're shopping for dinner."

I glance at Ivy down the isle in the produce section, and suddenly my mind takes a detour, thinking of all kinds of interesting things one might do with that cucumber she's holding. Like a magnet being pulled to its polar opposite, I make a beeline for Ivy and sidle up to her by the fruit stand. She picks up an orange on each hand. Good lord, the way she weighs and squeezes them… I nearly drop the phone. Whether she hears me gasp or catches a whiff of my reaction to that rather erotic display, intentional or not, she gives no indication.

I would have been perfectly content to just ogle my tall, dark, and gorgeous lover, but no, my mom has to say something to jar me from my fantasies. On cue, Ivy turns around, undoubtedly sensing the blood that shoots up my neck and lights up my face. Her brow raises in question.

"Um… M-mom said we should have some salad tonight," I blurt out, perhaps more than a little breathless when I say it, because Ivy just stares at me for a moment. "You know, eat something healthy."

"That's a great idea," she finally replies. The corners of her mouth inch their way up till her fangs gleam, while her eyes cruise down my body, as if caressing me—or fondling, what with my mind already in the gutter and all. When she looks back up her eyes, black as sin and smoldering with promise, pierce mine. My breath hitches and my train of thought choo-choo's away when Ivy pops a pre-washed baby carrot into her mouth and proceeds to chew slowly, its crunching sound a blatant invitation. "I would _love _to eat someone healthy," she adds, just before she turns and saunters over to the passion fruit crates nearby.

I stand there gaping after her, my mouth dry. Though another part of me is completely the opposite. I'm officially unable to think of anything else but what happened the other day, especially when Ivy sashays down the aisle, her hips hypnotizing me with every swing. Then I remember the cell phone I am still clutching in my hand.

"Uh, yeah, Mom, I'm here. Sorry." Obviously I'd rather be elsewhere with a particular vampire, doing all manner of deliciously naughty things I can only hope my mom never finds out about. "Ivy said that's a great idea. In fact, we should probably get going so we can finish up here and get started on the, uh, salad. Yeah… Listen, I'll call you later, 'kay? Bye."

Okay, so that was a bit rude of me to hang up on her like that, but I've got Ivy on my mind and all that 'having salad' implies. As an afterthought, I grab some seedless grapes and toss them into the grocery basket. The things you can do with a peeled grape… and some melted chocolate smeared on strategic locations on Ivy's body... God, what a body. So delectable, it's finger lickin' good!

Shaking my head as if that would clear it of my libidinous thoughts—not that I really wanted to think of anything else—I hurry after Ivy. I can't wait to get home!

FIN

* * *

><p>AN: So… this was originally supposed to be all in Rachel's POV, but somehow Ivy dominated practically the entire thing. What the Turn happened there… Ah well, no biggie. I at least kept this little bit at the end. Writing for Ivy is quite a tasty treat. 'Sides, she's so underutilized, and it's fun to get into her head. What better way to pay tribute to such an awesome character by giving her a voice with which to titillate our senses, hmm? Ooh la la! =] XD

I would love to know your thoughts. So please drop me a line with your feedback. :)


End file.
